El sonido de los corazones que se quiebran
by HoleInYourFace
Summary: La disolución de Prusia puede dejar muchas consecuencias. Entre silencios incómodos y miradas de pesar, sus cercanos tratan de reconstruir sus vidas lentamente a medida que sus sentimientos se lo permiten. Agradecimientos a Maru por sus correcciones de lingüista. Dedicado a mi querido Prusiano
1. Te necesito

.

.

.  
Ya lo sabía, y lo supo desde el momento en que la guerra terminó. Incluso en sus sueños de infancia lo vio. Trato de ser hostil con él, no quería encariñarse para luego sufrir, pero fue mucho más, solo paso, no tuvo tiempo de impedirlo porque ya lo amaba profundamente.

Amó a su esposo, pero el amor tiene tantas formas, que es imposible compararlo.

Para ella la vida se tornó como un día lluvioso, podía sentir lo agradable del aroma de la tierra mojada, el fresco de las hierbas entrar por sus fosas nasales, sentir como esta limpiaba sus heridas,así como también lloraba por él.

Pero no quería aceptarlo. No lo haría, jamás, aunque fuese un hecho, aún le necesitaba, tenía tantas cosas que decirle. Era cuestión de mirarse al espejo y lo sabía, aún necesitaba de él.

Se negaba a escuchar cuando sus amigos le decían que las cosas habían cambiado, ella todavía estaba enamorada aunque fuese su secreto; en su interior gritaba que se detuvieran, no quería oír, no quería que le alejaran de su recuerdo, ella aún le amaba.

Incluso hoy, a años de ese día, aún recordaba. Incluso llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno sentía que le faltaba el aire, ¿Acaso no hizo suficiente por él? ¿Para salvarlo? Pero aquello era inevitable, y lo sabía.

Hay tantas cosas que quería decirle ahora, que muchas noches lloraba en silencio ¿Podría él volver algún día?.

Su situación era algo que todos sabían pero nadie nunca habló de ello, sería como agregar sal a una gran herida y hurguetear en ella, haciendo más daño del ya existente.

Dentro de poco sería el aniversario de su partida, pero su mente como habitualmente sucedía, le jugaba una mala pasada, haciéndola esperar por él, en ocasiones creía verlo en la acera de enfrente, siempre albergo la esperanza de que al doblar en aquella esquina lo encontraría esperando por ella con su sonrisa presuntuosa.

Fue en una ocasión como aquella cuando dejó escapar de sus labios un "Gilbert." sorprendiendo a su acompañante, su expresión estaba cargada de compasión y preocupación, era consciente de la situación pero también estaba atado de manos, ¿Es posible ayudar a alguien enamorado? "Erzsébet… Tú" Y no lo dejó continuar, era su duelo, ella lo superaría a su momento, aunque tardase mil años, ella debía hacerlo pero a su propio ritmo, y así tomó fuerzas desde sus entrañas y le respondió "No lo digas… yo aún le quiero, no me alejes de su recuerdo ni de este sentimiento"

A él siempre le amaría, su amigo, su compañero, su primer amor. Y siempre se ha dicho que el primer amor nunca se olvida.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _De no ser por el playlist cortavenas que tengo nada de esto sería posible (?)_


	2. Insomnio

.

.

.

.

¿Acaso se encontraba enfermo? Llevaba mucho tiempo sin poder dormir. Esos días no se sentía muy bien. Aunque si lo analizaba desde el fondo sabía bien la causa de su malestar.  
Y esa noche nuevamente pensaba en su hermano, su voz, su rostro, en cada recuerdo de su existencia.  
Entonces bebía un trago, y ese trago se transformaba en muchas botellas vacías, y de esa manera terminaba embriagado en recuerdos.  
Nada de ello fue excusa para abandonar sus responsabilidades, su puntualidad nunca dejó de existir, pero en busca de distracción se hundía más en su trabajo, aún cuando su concentración se iba con facilidad, ¿Qué estás haciendo? solía reprenderse a sí mismo en una infinidad de situaciones.

Por las noches, empapaba su almohada en sudor, si lograba conciliar el sueño solo eran pesadillas, ¿Podría dios, si es que existe... ayudarle? Su cuerpo ya se sentía enfermo y cansado de estar así, los constantes recuerdos de su hermano nunca le abandonaron, quería cerrar sus ojos por un segundo y olvidar todo, que este ya no existía, que su casa era una ruina, su gente estaba destrozada y todo era su responsabilidad en cierta medida, pero el dolor de la ausencia que provocaba su hermano mayor se convertía una pesadilla, se atormentaba a sí mismo por su muerte, la culpa lo consumía, se sentía culpable de todo, si tan solo se hubiese negado a seguir ordenes de alguien tan desquiciado, su hermano podría vivir a su lado, como siempre lo hizo. Pero hay situaciones que no puedes controlar aunque lo desees desde el fondo de tu ser, a veces, es simplemente imposible.

Los meses continuaban avanzando sin temor, y el invierno nuevamente estaba junto a él, y esta noche sin ser excepción también se encontraba despierto, y la verdad se sentía algo perdido, ahora que estaba solo en el mundo, extrañaba los días en los que su hermano le ayudo y aconsejo. Algunos días le preparaba un taza de café sin ser consciente de sus acciones, hasta que la realidad le golpeaba con fuerza. Y estaba seguro de que si continuaba de esa manera cogería alguna enfermedad. Acaso…¿estaba comenzando a enloquecer? Todo sonaba como una verdadera locura, si hasta las noches se sentían como días y sentía como el mundo se estaba acabando de a poco.

Ahora solo quedaba asumir las consecuencias de los años anteriores, aunque de algo sí estaba seguro, nunca lograría alejarse del todo de ese sentimiento, la melancolía que podía aparecer cuando pierdes a alguien preciado. Él lo sabía perfectamente, una vez que inician sus síntomas llegas a extrañar incluso los "buenos días"

No importa cuanto tiempo pase, el sentimiento de niño abandonado siempre tendría lugar en su corazón, su hermano mayor abandonó este mundo y nadie dijo nada, solo miradas de incomodidad, y una que otra de dolor sincero, y en ese momento solo confirmo algo que siempre supo, estaba solo, porque a veces el mundo puede ser muy cruel.

Nunca fue alguien de muchas palabras, y eso le pesaba, su hermano siempre fue un gran hablador, y allí estaba esa sensación de incomodidad, le carcomía por dentro, nunca le agradeció por todo lo que hizo por él. ¿Podría ser esta sensación aquella a la que llaman remordimiento? Gilbert siempre se mostró orgulloso de su hermano pequeño, y a su manera le cuido de este mundo injusto.  
Quizá este mundo nunca lograría comprender el sentimiento que le unía a Gilbert, pero ahora sería él, Ludwig, su querido hermano menor quien se encargaría de proteger la memoria de Prusia para que el mundo conociera el asombroso hermano mayor que fue.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _2da parte, espero que sea de su agrado..._


	3. Missing you

.

.

.

Sostuvo la copa de vino en su mano por largos minutos, su ciudad lucía tan destruida, pero no solo ella, sino que toda Europa. Ahora que todo había aparentemente terminado no se sentía feliz. La velada había terminado, y solo la música podía ser su amiga aquella noche. A pesar de estar rodeado de personas no pudo sonreír con sinceridad. Sin duda nuevamente no podría dormir y el sueño le llegaría al salir el sol.

Se encontraba desgastado, a pesar de que el cielo lucía de color azul, él lo sentía de manera distinta, Gilbert, su amigo Gilbert, ¿acaso también se sentía de esa manera desde el otro mundo?  
Su corazón se sentía triste, pero no tenía nadie con quien realmente hablar, quería sonreír sinceramente, pero no tenía a nadie a su lado. Antonio estaba aislado por su parte y Gilbert, ya no estaba con ellos. No en un plano terrenal.  
Lo estaba extrañando, esa era la verdad.  
A pesar de que habían sucedido tantas cosas, en un momento ellos fueron los mejores amigos, pero la mayoría del tiempo sus decisiones no dependían de ellos.

En incontables momentos su voz pidiendo la disolución de Prusia hacía eco en un mente, eso era lo que querían sus jefes, no pudo negarse. Esas cadenas invisibles que les llenaban de deberes y responsabilidades solo conseguían herirlo, todo aquello los alejaba, el sentimiento de amistad siempre estuvo, pero las barreras invisibles siempre fueron más grandes y con el tiempo solo crecían.

Siempre se considero un buen amigo, es más, ante sus ojos nunca pasó desapercibido la casi imperceptible mueca de dolor y tristeza que solía hacer Gilbert cada vez que se veía obligado a atacar, atacar a inocentes, y matar a su propia gente, dañar a los que estimaba. Pero para él también era difícil, y estaba seguro de que su amigo lo sabía y comprendía.

Ahora después de tanto sólo quedaban algunos malentendidos sin resolver y viejas heridas sin sanar… Incluso en ocasiones, pensó que era mejor pelear a perder a su amigo. No sabía exactamente quién estaba equivocado, ahora solo sabía había perdido a alguien con quien hablar abiertamente. Antonio era su amigo, pero su ingenuidad a veces le sobrepasaba. A veces, simplemente necesitaba alguien serio, aunque muchos creyesen lo contrario, el prusiano era alguien serio si la situación lo requería, un hombre versátil.

Ahora a meses de aquel día aún lograba sentirlo a su lado, pero no se puede retroceder el tiempo, y él la misma representación humana de la nación de Francia, lo extrañaba, extrañaba a uno de sus mejores amigos. Y deseaba desde lo más profundo de sí, que su amigo le acompañase una noche más a beber unas copas, deseaba volver a reír junto a Gilbert.  
.

.

.

.

.


	4. El valor de un suspiro

.

.

.

.

.  
La última vez que lo vio, le regaló una de sus habituales sonrisas. Pero en el fondo sabía que algo iba mal, hace ya bastante lo notaba extraño, como si algo estuviera perturbando su vida, se veía cansada y su sonrisa no era la misma, tenía algo extraño y Antonio lo percibió. Un extraño hielo que solo trae consigo la muerte, algo muy inquietante…  
Con aquello en mente le escribió un par de cartas, estaba preocupado. Aunque su correspondencia era un secreto, deseaba que Gilbert pudiese relajarse aunque sea un poco, que pudiese eliminar aunque sea una ínfima parte de todo aquello que cargaba a sus espaldas. Un suspiro, eso sería suficiente, y así fue, el último día que lo vio este lo abrazó con fuerzas dejando escapar un pesado suspiro. Ese fue el último día en la vida de Gilbert.

Conservaba algunos recuerdos de su amigo, y siempre podía recurrir a ellos cuando se sentía desolado, cada uno tenía sus propios problemas y él no quería preocupar a nadie, no quería sentirse una molestia, mucho menos ahora que el escenario no era alentador para casi nadie.

Ahora Gilbert estaba muerto y el solo conservaba viejas cartas, uno que otro regalo y sus memorias. En ese momento logró descubrir algo, su amigo nunca volvería a la vida, pero algunas cosas podían hacerlo volver a la vida, aunque fuese por segundos, solo en su memoria.

Cuando leía sus cartas podía escuchar su voz, y también revivir recuerdos. Como cuando Gilbert lo visitaba a escondidas de sus jefes solo para desahogarse, y viceversa. Cuando salía a beber junto a Francis, incluso aquella vez que se escaparon unos días a Italia, aquel día en que Gilbert se esforzaba por bailar tarantella en la casa de Romano, coqueteandole a jovencitas en compañía de Francis ante la atenta mirada del Italiano.  
Porque para Antonio Gilbert no era Prusia, solo era Gilbert, su amigo al igual que Francis. Pero él sabía perfectamente que sus posiciones no les permitían andar a su aire por la vida.

A pesar de tener tantos buenos recuerdos, seguía extrañando su compañía, durante aquellos meses había evitado verse con Francis. Era difícil, no sabía que decir que ni expresión poner, él lo sabía muy bien, su amigo también tenía esos sentimientos. Sin importar cuánto se esfuercen, las cosas nunca serían igual. Pero de algo estaba seguro, su amigo nunca moriría, no mientras él y sus seres queridos le recordarán, y él, Antonio, representante de la nación de España se encargaría de siempre llevarlo en sus memorias, sin importar que dijera la historia… Para él, Gilbert fue de sus mejores amigos.

Ya pronto se cumpliría un año, y aún se sentía irreal. Aunque la situación en su casa era difícil, sonrió, él mismo le había dicho a Gilbert que tomara aire cada vez que sintiera el peso del mundo en sus hombros.

-Gilbert… Lo estoy haciendo bien ¿Cierto?- Preguntó con una triste sonrisa, mientras sostenía en su mano una cruz que este le había obsequiado cuando se conocieron.  
Llevaba unos minutos perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que fue interrumpido por el italiano -Oye bastardo… Tu respiración, es pesada… - Y así salió de su introspección, dedicando una cansada sonrisa a su adorado italiano - Está bien que estés cansado, no han sido buenos tiempo… Ven - Fue cuestión de segundos y Lovino ya le estaba abrazando con fuerzas, y allí Antonio se quebró, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran libremente por sus mejillas.

\- Lovi, todos cometen errores, todos lo hemos hecho en algún momento… ¿Por qué no pudieron perdonarle? - ante aquellas palabras el menor no supo qué decir, la verdad era imposible decir algo. Todo era complejo y delicado, carecía de respuestas y ante eso lo único que podía hacer era abrazar a el español.

.

.

.

.

Este sería ya el 4 capitulo, o cuarta parte ¿? en fin. Tengo muchas ideas para avanzar los próximos capítulos, pero debo ordenarlas ;;  
Y Yurio me tiene en la pasta máxima #Sendhelp


	5. Más que una amistad

.

.

.

.

Le conoció una tarde de otoño, y estaba totalmente convencido que no fue el mejor encuentro de su vida. Su cabellos contrastaba con los tonos de otoño, pero sus ojos estaban sumergidos en este mismo, haciéndole formar parte del paisaje, de manera extraña, pero lo hacía.

Desde ese día, sus encuentros se volvieron más habituales, pero nunca fueron del todo grato, siempre terminaba siendo golpeado por Gilbert y siendo rescatado por Vash.  
En periodos de paz, aún conservaban la distancia, aunque sabía que Prusia adoraba molestarlo, nunca le tomo mayor importancia a aquel tema. Es más, estaba acostumbrado a su presencia, el prusiano solía visitarlo al menos unas tres o cuatro veces por semana. Pero no todo eran burlas y risas, había algo que les pertenecía exclusivamente a Gilbert y a él, Erzsébet; ambos le amaban, compartían el amor por la misma mujer, aunque eran amores distintos, pero seguía siendo amor ¿Cierto? De eso estaba muy seguro. Y de ese amor que ambos sentían nació su amistad, si debía llamarlo de alguna manera. Solían conversar tardes enteras, jugar ajedrez, y en muchas ocasiones Gilbert le acompañaba con su flauta traversa en sus prácticas de piano. Siempre estuvo seguro de que su "amigo" era un hombre realmente talentoso e íntegro, es solo que arruinaba todo esto cuando comenzaba a presumir de su grandiosidad. Pero ambos tenían reputaciones que cuidar, por lo que en cuanto llegaba alguien ajeno al trío sus posturas se modificaban y todo se volvía una discusión.

Tenía muy claro que Prusia no era un ángel, pero tampoco era su culpa, la verdad ellos no decidían en gran parte de sus vidas, en fin. Siempre deberían mantener sus posiciones cuidando la imagen que proyectaban. En sus últimos encuentros con Gilbert pudo sentir el hielo de la muerte acechando su existencia, ya no había risas ni calma.

Siempre que intentaba definir su relación con Gilbert, la definía como respeto absoluto, porque realmente lo hacía, también admiraba la dedicación con la cual crió a su hermano menor luego de aquél incidente. Muchos pensaban que Prusia era un bruto, pero desconocían el admirable hombre que podía llegar a ser, la prueba de todo ello era Ludwig; eso era lo que siempre admiro de él. Por que su relación lucía como una ininteligible amistad, pero el sentimiento que primaba siempre fue el respeto y admiración hacía un hombre que siempre hizo lo que a su juicio fue correcto. Al menos la mayoría de las veces en las cuales él pudo decidir por sí mismo.

Ya habían pasado algunos años, y Europa se estaba reformando silenciosamente, al menos en su hogar así fue. Ya no podía ver tan seguido a Elizabetha, su situación era delicada. La soledad comenzó a azotar su vida, sabía que eso algún día cambiaría, pero, extrañaba la molesta compañía de Gilbert, los regaños de Elizabetha y las tardes de ajedrez. Él no era un hombre de palabras, su carácter noble le limitó de muchas maneras, y su fuente de desahogo era el piano, aunque solo Prusia se acercó a él en esos momentos, quizá no le dirigió palabras suaves, pero siempre agradeció desde lo más profundo de sí su compañía. Porque en el fondo, ambos eran similares.  
Pero eso jamás lo reconocería abiertamente, ahora solo su piano era cómplice de sus más íntimos sentimientos, por lo menos hasta que su querida Erzsébet volviera a ser libre...y pudiese continuar con su vida. Y eso le preocupaba, ella amaba demasiado a Gilbert como para permitirse volver a ser feliz una vez más.

Pero el tiempo no perdona nada, más aún para seres como ellos, y con ello también venían muchos sentimientos desagradables.

Aún extrañaba aquellos días, y a los que le hacían compañía, pero eso era un secreto. El secreto entre ellos tres, en donde solo Roderich, Gilbert y Elizabetha eran los protagonistas.

Cerró sus ojos y descansó sus manos sobre las teclas de su piano-forte, ya era hora del té  
-Me estoy volviendo un sentimental.- murmuro para si mismo, era momento de volver a la realidad.

.

.

.

Lamento mucho la tardanza ;;


End file.
